Killer VS Detective
by Granite Aizawa
Summary: Summary: [AU] Aizawa Minto, the greatest detective, who also known as the Japanese’s police savior, has a problem with… The lethal bloody murderer… who is... I'm not gonna tell


**Killer vs detective **

**A/n: Yeah! I'm happy, so that's why I published THIS! For normal warning, this will be a crime/mystery/romance fic. And this could contain murderer, so that's why I put the rate T. It can change, though. The real reason I'm happy is because… (hidden)… that's why I choose detective at my first time job. It makes me being used to with blood, corpses, and criminals. So… if you bring me into somewhere like haunted house, I couldn't careless… I (I thought) won't cry if somebody died. Once a person dies, that person can't be back into the earth. Blunt, but right. It's my opinion, Use your own opinion, hmm? **

**Disclaimer: Ikumi Mia owns Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**ps: It's only a sample. Bear with it. I'll rewrite it. It's not perfect, in my opinion...**

**Killer Vs Detective **

**By: Granite Aizawa **

**Case One: Sukiraya Kaumo **

"Thank you so much for today, Aizawa-san" a Japanese police, who is a middle-aged man that has black hair smiled happily to a certain young black-haired girl.

"No need. It's just normal things" the girl, who is a well-known former detective, smiled. "It's fine. Just a simple trick of murderer things" she stated simply. "Anyways, get to go, see you later" she said, as she walked outside. She sighed, before dialed a number.

"Moshi moshi" another voice in line said.

Aizawa Minto was glad because she was able to hear her older brother's voice.

"A… Umm… Ani, can you tell me if I'm into another case? Am I free, tomorrow?" Minto asked.

"Imouto… well… guess no. Now I'm into a business trip in Cape Town, so… you'll get a free week. Anyways, what's wrong with tomorrow?" the guy in other line snickered. Seiji already knew the answer, but he's just teasing Minto for fun.

"Seiji!!" Minto yelled. "Well… you know… Fujiwara Zakuro-sama's concert is tomorrow…" answered Minto, with a slight blush appeared in her face.

"A… So, that's why. Anyways, I just get a phone call from one of your clients; if I'm not mistaken… his name is Tawakara Kenjou-san…" Seiji replied.

"Kejou-ojisan? What the… umm… what he said before?" Minto asked seriously.

Seiji chuckled at his younger sister's voice tune. "So so. a week ago, he received a mysterious phone call that informed that the person whom is going to be imprisoned a week again, Nomiguchi Shigehiko, you know, the politician that was suspected in-" Minto cut in, already know whom she's going to get involved with.

"A… so desu ka? Alright then I'll call Kenjou-san. See you later, Ani" without a reply, she hang up.

Minto takes a deep breath before saying, "Yes!! I can go into Zakuro-Oneesama's concert!!" Minto jumped happily, then tripped, but she feels something soft in front of her… face.

Minto looked up and realizes that she… just dumped into someone!! Someone beautiful… Minto could tell that. And… her face was in her chest. Minto blushed deep red.

"Oww!"

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Mou- Fine!! A… who are you?"

Minto tried not to look at her pervertedly.

_'Oh my god oh my god!!! her boobs is on my vision!! Oh my god, oh my god, nose please don't BLEED!!' _

The girl smiled a little, looking at Minto, who covers her nose with a blue handkerchief. "Sukiraya Kaumo" answered the black haired girl, relaxed her hand.

Kaumo found Minto so cute, especially with her action. Well, now Minto still covers her nose with her handkerchief, didn't want her to see her nose bleeding.

_'Sukiraya Kaumo? Sounds… bit… odd' _thought Minto, wiped her nosebleed.

"You sure fine? Your face's bit red, though" Kaumo asked, without realizing that her new friend just had a nosebleed.

Minto shook her head cutely. "Mou- Sukiraya-san… I'm fine!! It's just… ya' know, bit _hot _here, right, Sukiraya-san?" finished Minto, tried to hold a blush that's stammering from her face.

"Is that so?" the girl asked looking at her Emporio Armani watch, which has thermometer on it.

_'Geez, 24 degrees Celsius counted hot, now?? Ara… I wonder what's wrong with this girl… she seems… red. Wait. Is it possible that she-' _

"Sukiraya-san!!"

Minto's loud voice snapped out Kaumo from her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Kaumo asked.

"I haven't introduced myself… My name is Aizawa Minto, call me Minto! Douzo Yoroshiku"Minto politely bowed.

"Ara… Aizawa-san, then?" Teased Kaumo, with a mischievous smile and a wink.

"N-NANI-?!" Yelled Minto.

_'What the- Oh My God lol! She's walking closer!! Sukiraya Kaumo-sama is… wait what is she doing? Why-' _

"Gotcha-!" Said Kaumo, as she poke Minto's nose.

"IKEZU!!" Shouted Minto, with a red tomato face.

"Ka nin na, Minto-san. Or you prefer as _'Aizawa-san'_?" asked Kaumo, with her cute kansai-ben.

"Mi- Minto. It's better than the formalities. Shall I call you Kaumo, then?"

"Hai Hai. Anyways, I… are you? That famous detective?" Kaumo asked, still with her cute Kansai-ben.

"Yeah! Oh, anyways… "BOOM!!!"…"

Minto and Kaumo turned around, to see what's wrong.

"An… explosion!!" Kaumo put her hands to cover her mouth, when Minto was calling the police.

"110… Got it-!" said Minto, grinning playfully.

"Kaumo-san, I've called the police, let's take a look closer! Ikoo!!" Minto said, as she run away.

"Minto-san! _Chō matte_" Kaumo said.

Minto looked at her with a VERY skeptical looks. _'What the… what was she said before?' _

Kaumo looked at Minto with a very innocent looks, wondering what's wrong. "Ara… Minto-san, did I do something wrong?" asked her. _'I didn't, did I? I only asked her to wait a minute! What was wrong??' _

"No... Nothing, really. Just… your Kansai-ben… Umm? Is that Kyoto-ben? Eh, umm… ya' know… Tokyo-jin usually use 'Chotto matte' for 'wait a minute'" Minto explained.

**"Shānai"** replied Kaumo.

"Eh, uh…** Ikoo!!**" With this, Minto dragged Kaumo along the street.

"What's wrong here!?" Minto asked.

"It's… that bag under the branch just suddenly exploded!!" answered a man, who witnessed it.

"**shōmonai**" commented Kaumo.

"Kaumo-san? Did you just saying something?" asked Minto, looked at her.

"**aho**… Minto-san. We are here for nothing" replied her, still with her cute Kyoto-ben.

Minto frowned a little, before saying, "It's not right, Kaumo-san. Looks. We got a looks like watch thing under that ki" Said Minto, smiling victoriously, looking at the timer.

"**Kii**!! **_nande ya nen!! egetsunai_**_" _replied Kaumo, frowned a little.

"Hai" Minto said. "The police should've come now" said Minto, looking at her own watch.

10 Minutes later……

"What's put you guys so late?" asked Minto, raising an eyebrow.

Kaumo sighed, getting interested with Minto's expression.

"Humm… cases?" all of the officers replied, perhaps they have nothing more to say.

Minto growled before saying, "You guys don't have to lie" Then she crossed her arms. "Looks like a party been done, ne?"

"Ara ara… My Minto shouldn't be that far too bold" said Kaumo, smiled at the police.

_'MY… MINTO!? What this girl is… Is she said this to everyone she just meet once!?' _

Realizing Minto's expression, Kaumo's smirk only grows wider…

_'Aaaaaaaa…. What a cute girl' _

_-------- _

"-That's all, the information, Aizawa-san" the officer finished his detail.

Minto frowned to think for a while, but then she looked up happily.

"So there's nothing weird 'bout it" Replied her.

"How could you know?" asked Kaumo, getting interested.

"Well, I couldn't tell…" said Minto, with a wink.

"Ikezu…" replied Kaumo, pouting.

She then looked at her watch. 03:30.

"OMG, Minto-san!! I forgot I had an important appointment!!" Kaumo yelled.

Minto, looked at Kaumo, with a chuckle. _'Kaumo… She's so cute… Wait? Mou- Cute!! Why the-!! HELL NO!!NO WAY!!GOD, I'M NOT IN LO-' _

"Soooooo………. " Kaumo started, In a childish manner, making Minto blushing from her thought. "I'm just soooooooooo sad for leaving you, _my _Minto" pouted Kaumo happily.

_'MY… MINTO?? AGAIN?? WHAT THE HECK THIS WOMAN IS TRYING TO DO!!?? WAIT. IS IT POSSIBLE THAT SHE??' _

"Ka… Kaumo-san!!!!!" Minto started. "You've been teasing me! Please. Stop it!!" said Minto, with a blush.

"So, so… Ja na!" said Kaumo, kissed Minto's red cheek.

"Ja Ne, too Kaumo-san" replied her, make sure the blush disappeared.

After a while….

RING RING

Somebody push the 'dial' button of N95.

"So how is it, FEZ?"

"Nothing much to hurry. I've seen her play with our explosive, and she didn't know that that thing was set by me" another voice answered, with an evil smirk.

"Is that SO? I heard that that Bastard Evil little Aizawa Minto is a great detective… I suppose that's only rumor. Are you sure, FEZ?" The voice in another line asked, worriedly.

"Yes, duh! I looked at her, and she didn't notice the card! Stupid fool… Haughty naughty bully!" FEZ answered.

"Sounds you like badmouthing her" replied another voice.

"Yes, Duh! But- she…. You know" FEZ stopped, to think another words.

"Beautiful? Cute? Moi-? Geez, I couldn't imagine you said something like that? FEZ, Monsieur?" the voice chuckled.

"Darn it. I… I don't mean that. She's beautiful, but annoying at the same time" FEZ replied, with a light invisible blush.

"_'sigh'_ Affirmative, then. As your former friend, I wish you luck next week, FEZ" The voice snickered.

"No need. My name is FZ, anyways… Don't call me FEZ"

"So, so. FEZ dislikes the pet name, eh?" another voice in line snickered.

"Whatever" with this, FZ hung up, because somebody's running towards FZ.

"Fujiwara-san, we're ready to shoot-"

"Alright then" Fujiwara Zakuro replied with a bright smile of hers…  
**TBC… **

CLIFFHANGER!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!

A/n: (sigh) I hope you like this fic… It's fun and hard at the same time… (smirks) It's not a MintXZakuro at the first chapter (well, what do you expected?) But… Wait until the next chapter of this. I'm sure you'll like the suspense-ness in every case (SPOILERS!!) Eh? I shouldn't say that? Alright. Reader, you know what you gonna do.

**Nihongo no jisho **

**Ikezu **Meanie

**Chō matte** wait a minute (Kansai-ben)

**Shānai**It can't be helped

**Ikoo** Let's go

**Shōmonai** dull, unimportant, uninteresting

**Aho** silly, idiot, fool ; used affectionately (being called _aho_ by a Kansai-jin is not necessarily much of an insult.)

**Ki** Tree

**Kii** Tree (Kansai-ben)

**Nande ya nen** You gotta be kidding!! or "Why/What the hell?!" (it also can mean "what for" in a less formal way.)

**Egetsunai** wicked, vicious, obnoxious.

**Next case: Minto was having a quite hard case, in a big party, which is somewhat unexpected (?) but she doen't know that her idol, Fujiwara Zakuro was on that party too. **


End file.
